


Found Family

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Child Abandonment, Cute, Cute Kids, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Host is a Toddler, One Big Happy Family, Toddler Host, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Dark hears crying in the middle of the night.He finds a young child outside their doorstep, with a bloody note asking to please take care of Host.Dark cannot find it in himself to abandon the poor toddler, and keeps him.The whole ego family loves the little darling!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).

It was the middle of the night, when Dark heard something. It sounded like crying, high-pitched and heartbreakingly sad, and he couldn't help but go and investigate.

None of the other egos were still awake, seeing how late it was, and he only was because he had been so focused on working he hadn't really noticed time passing all that much. And now he was awake to hear crying, and go out to investigate.  
Walking through the halls, he stretched, rubbing his eyes. He was tired, and he should go to bed, but he had to check this sound out first. The manor was so far off from other places, so it was incredibly rare that there were random people around.  
Perhaps someone or other had found their place and needed help? He wouldn't know why there was this crying though, and he would guess it was a child or something alike. He had no clue why or how, but he just hoped there wasn't going to be something long-winded needed from him.

Reaching the door, Dark took a deep breath and opened it, fully prepared to listen to some desperate person needing help, but instead was met with nothing. Looking around confused, the crying was louder now with the door open.  
Finally, he looked down, and he found they crying child laying in a carried, sobbing. Dark blinked, confused.

Had someone abandoned their child here?

Dark picked up the carried, reaching a hand inside to touch the little toddler, who made a startled sound when they were touched, before reaching for Dark's hand, calming down and blubbering instead of crying.  
Dark let them grab his fingers, watching the little being quietly. Little golden eyes looked around without focusing on anything, their skin littered in white patches that even turned a strand of their hair white. How curious, and how really adorable.

Dark blushed slightly, embarrassed. He couldn't just leave this child here though, they couldn't be older than a year or so. And they were so small....   
He felt his heart clench as the little kid smiled, chubby cheeks so soft and cute, and Dark _could not_ leave them here.  
“Alright, alright, I'm taking you in.”, Dark murmured, smiling softly, and he walked inside. He just _couldn't_ leave this little toddler all by themself. He wasn't sure if he could take care of a child, but there were enough egos in this manor that could help, he was certain.

For now, he had to check up on this little darling to see if they were alright, and if there was any letter or anything with them so he knew who they were and why. At least he hoped for it.

Going back to his office, Dark sat down, setting the carried onto the desk. He gently picked the little darling out of the carried, and the little toddler squeaked happily, wiggling happily when placed in Dark's lap. He was pretty sure he had a little boy in his lap, making him giggle brightly. Dark smiled, holding the toddler with one arm wrapped around his middle, and looked into the carried to see if he could find anything.

And he did, he found a letter.

The handwriting was incredibly messy, but he could still read it at the very least. Not that it really read a lot, but there were specks of blood on it, which worried Dark a little bit.  
The letter stated that the toddler was named Host, and that he was blind. Very easy to take care of generally, and really cute. It also said that, whoever wrote this letter, made a mistake and can't keep Host. At the end is only a simple capital A in place of signature or alike.

“So you're Host?”, Dark asked softly, folding the letter back up again and laying it onto his desk, as he looked down at the toddler. Host squealed softly being acknowledged, smiling and nodding. Well, it seemed that that mystery was solved so far, at the very least.  
“I hope whoever left you here is alright.”, Dark murmured, gently running his hand over Host's head. The specks of blood worried him, how almost rushed the writing was, and what it said.

Dark yawned then, tired, and he picked Host up again, holding him against his chest and gently rubbing his back, humming. The toddler should sleep too, and he'd keep him with him for the night, not wanting him to be alone somewhere.  
Little Host did calm down and quietened soon, also tired, soon falling asleep against Dark. Sleeping peacefully, quiet, and Dark smiled softly. He was glad the little one seemed alright, and didn't seem to miss whoever had left him. Though perhaps that had been the reason he had cried so much in the first place...

He stood up then, picking up the carried with his free hand, and made his way to his room. He was tired, and he hoped Host wouldn't be troubled in his sleep. Trusting the messy letter that he was a peaceful darling and not hard to take care of, even though he would most definitely need the help of the other egos. He didn't have the time to look after a young child like Host all day, no matter how much he wanted to.  
Host was adorable, and just the cutest little bean, and he needed a lot of things for him. He was still so small and young, he would probably need some hygienic stuff, and he'd need clothes, and toys, and either a little bed or a crib. Something or somewhere for Host to sleep.

Tonight, he'd keep Host with him in bed. He didn't really move during his sleep, so he didn't worry that he could hurt Host somehow accidentally, and he was hoping Host wouldn't roll off the bed somehow accidentally either. But he couldn't do that every day and night, and he didn't sleep neither healthy amounts nor to normal sleeping times.  
Dark sighed, running a hand through his hair. He'd try his hardest to look after Host, but he wasn't sure he could all on his own. Surely Edward would help as well, and perhaps... perhaps Google could too? He wasn't very emotional, but Oliver typically was, so perhaps they could look after Host for a while as well. He didn't know if he could trust Edgar with a child, but Silver perhaps too. Wilford might... not be the best choice, but perhaps.

Carefully laying down in bed together with Host, Dark curled up around the toddler a little, his weighted blankets comforting, mattress as soft as a cloud looked like. Host nuzzled into Dark once laid down, making a soft sound, and Dark smiled softly. Host was really cute, and he would try and make sure he'd be okay.  
The other egos would most definitely help him after all, he wouldn't see a reason as to why not. He took care of them all the time, it would only be fair that they would help him look after Host too.

At least he hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came, Dark woke up in medium amounts of pain. He groaned, not wanting to stand up. But then he heard soft blabbers, making him look down, seeing Host nuzzled against his chest, one hand holding onto his shirt, the other near his mouth so he could suck on his thumb. Dark smiled softly, gently running a hand over Host's hair.  
“You're so cute.”, he murmured, before gently taking Host's hand off of his shirt so he could get up, and get dressed, and get ready for the day. He was glad Host was still asleep, so he didn't have to worry about him too much.

If he were to guess, Host couldn't be much taller than two feet. Maybe 2'4 or so, not very tall. He didn't know a lot about children, but he had noticed Host was very light. It didn't seem right, but Host also didn't seem sick, so he hoped everything was okay. He'd ask Edward to look at him after they had breakfast.  
Once dressed and ready for the day, Dark scooped Host up from the bed, letting him rest on his hip. Host made a sound when he was picked up, eyes blinking open tiredly.  
“Oh, I'm sorry Host.”, Dark murmured, and Host babbled softly, obviously still tired. Dark smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Host's head, making the toddler smile. “Let's get breakfast.”.

Dark walked through the halls then, hearing some sounds in the kitchen already. He always woke up early, so he knew most egos wouldn't be awake just yet. He knew he'd have to tell everyone about their new addition to the family -he certainly wasn't about to let Host go again- and explain what happened, and that probably a few times until everyone was gathered, but he didn't mind at all.  
Host held onto Dark with one hand, sucking on his thumb on the other again, leaning against Dark as he was carried. He could just sleep again as it looked like, and Dark wouldn't stop him from it, though there would soon probably be enough noise to wake him up.

Once entering the kitchen, Dark saw Edward at the stove, making eggs and bacon, if Dark guessed right.  
“Good morning.”, Dark hummed, settling down at his seat, gently shifting Host to lay in his lap instead. The toddler made himself comfortable once able to.  
“Morning.”, Edward replied, drinking from his cup of coffee while he was cooking. Host made a soft sound, which caused Edward to furrow his brows, and he turned around to look -because that had sounded like a child, and last he knew they did _not_ have a child in the manor.  
But lo and behold, there was a child in Dark's arms. Half asleep as it appeared, but perfectly happy and content.

“Is that a child?”, Edward asked, looking at Dark questioningly.  
“Yes. His name is Host.”, Dark replied, nodding lightly, as he gentle pet Host's head, making the toddler give a happy little sound.  
“And... where did he come from?”, Edward asked, a little confused, as well as a little worried. Suddenly they had a toddler among them. He knew most egos were reliable enough to have a child around -probably, he hoped, at the very least. But there were also murderers among them, someone who _sold children_, and a cannibal, and Edward was just perhaps a little worried.  
“He was placed in front of our front door last night. There was only a rushed note with him saying who he is and please take care of him.”, Dark answered. He was worrying over whoever had written that note and had left Host here. Where they in danger? Would they be okay? As much as he wanted to keep Host, he also hoped the person who had left him here would be okay and perhaps come here again for Host.

Edward nodded lightly, taking in the unique appearance of Host, before he turned back to the breakfast he was making.  
“I'll look him over later then, alright?”, he said, and Dark smiled lightly towards Edward, nodding. He was glad they had the doctor who could look over Host. He didn't seem to be hurt, but how would he know? He wasn't about to check without knowing anything, and while Edward didn't either, he was a doctor, and it was his job to do such things.  
The Googles appeared soon, and while Google and Red looked sceptically at the child in Dark's arms, while Oliver's and Green's eyes lit up, and Oliver had to hold himself back not to coo over the cute little thing.  
“Is that a child?”, he did ask though, and Dark chuckled, because he had already suspected that Oliver wouldn't be able to ignore it.  
“Yes. I'll explain later.”, Dark replied, and Oliver nodded. He glanced over to Host a lot, though neither Host nor Dark seemed to mind.

Pretty much everyone asked when they entered. Bim and King asked, and King couldn't help but go over and look Host over, because he knows baby squirrels, but not baby people, before sitting down. Edgar and Silver had looked curious -the former questioning if the kid was for sale- but didn't do much else. Bing didn't even notice, truthfully. Wilford did, though, because he bounded over to Dark to press a kiss to his temple, before noticing the toddler in Dark's arms, and he immediately cooed over him.

Once everyone was settled, and breakfast was served -Edward had set a small plastic cup with milk down for Host too, which Dark thanked him for- it was time to explain to the group why there was a toddler in Dark's lap. Host was also slowly waking up, now, and Dark went ahead to cut a piece of toast into little squared for him.

“This is Host.”, he began, because he knew everyone was watching him, as he took a little piece and gave it to Host, who took it with a soft sound and began munching on it, nuzzling against Dark as he shifted to sit better and lean his back against Dark more than lay to sleep.  
“He was abandoned at our front door last night. I'm not certain as to why, but a note said his name is Host, and asked for us to look after him.”, Dark explained. The egos broke off into various questions and talking among themselves, which made the room a little noisy, which in turn seemed to bother Host, as he whined and whimpered against Dark.  
“Daa...”, Host whined, and the closest egos quietened hearing the toddler. Among them was Wilford -sitting next to Dark of course- and he cleared his throat loudly, so that the other egos noticed and fell quiet, looking over.

To see little Host hold onto Dark's chest and look up to him, sniffing. “Daa.”, he said softly, not knowing what to call Dark, because he knew he was somewhere else with someone else, but Daa was good.  
“Yes, darling. They'll be quiet now.”, Dark murmured, gently running his hand over Host's hair, and pressed a kiss to Host's forehead. Host smiled at that, making a happy sound, and settled down properly again.  
Immediately a hand full of the egos cooed over how cute Host was, and the little toddler looked around confused. Dark handed him another piece of toast, which distracted him enough, happily munching on it.  
“Host is also blind. So be considerate.”, Dark addressed the egos again, leveling his gaze at them to make them _know_ he'd get angry at them if they upset Host because they treated him wrong.

“Aren't you just the most adorable baby I've ever seen?”, Wilford cooed, leaning down and gently wiggling his fingers against Host's tummy, making him squeak and laugh, wiggling in Dark's lap.  
“Such a cute baby boy! Little Hosty!”, Wilford giggled, and Host giggled, and Dark smiled softly. He already loved Host with all his being, and he was glad to see the little toddler so happy with Wilford.

Breakfast went over good, thankfully, and Host happily ate his toast and pieces of fruit, and Dark helped him drink his milk. Once they were done, Dark carried Host again and went with Edward to his little clinic. Some had already asked if they could help with looking after Dark, which he greatly appreciated.   
They've never been too close, all of them together, or perhaps it was just Dark who wasn't close to them all. They were a sort of family, but Dark had always been more pulled back from it all, staying in his office and working to keep them all safe and well in their home.  
He suspected they might get closer now, with Host. The little child had been well received, and with how the egos already seemed to love him, and Dark already loved Host as well, he felt like it'd go over well.

“Alright Host. The nice doctor will just make sure you're healthy, okay?”, Dark said softly, setting Host onto the examination table. The little guy whined softly, making grabby hands at Dark, not wanting him to leave.  
“Dark isn't gone. He's just a few steps away.”, Edward said softly, gently rubbing Host's arm, to let him know Edward was there, Host wasn't alone, and that it would be okay.  
“Dahk.”, Host said, sniffing, and Dark smiled softly.  
“I'm not gone. You can still hear me, right?”, Dark spoke, indeed just being behind the curtain that separated room from the examination part, turned away from it even though he couldn't see anyways.  
Host whined, but he didn't seem like he was going to cry over it, which was good. Edward kept talking softly to Host, and whenever Host was a little upset over something, Dark spoke, and Host felt a little calmer again.

Once Edward was done, Host was very happy to be back in Dark's arms, nuzzling against him with happy babbling. Host did understand a lot of works already, and could speak some as well, but he was more comfortable not doing so most of the time.  
“He seems healthy.”, Edward told Dark, looking over some notes again. “He had some bruises, though I can't tell from what, so I'm certain it wasn't a person doing it with intent.”.  
Dark nodded lightly, holding Host a bit tighter. “With the rushed note... there had been blood on it. Maybe there was some sort of struggle.”, he murmured, and Edward nodded lightly, looking a bit grim.  
“Well, Host is definitely safe here. And whoever left him here... we can only hope.”, Edward said softly, and Dark sighed, nodding lightly.

“Maybe I'll go look. Just to make sure. I'm... worried.”, Dark said and sighed deeply, holding Host close. “I'm worried it might've been... one of us.”, he mumbled. Barely anyone knew about the manor who weren't egos, and he also knew that egos didn't always appear near the manor. It wasn't all that often, truthfully.  
If there was an ego, who had known of the manor but not stayed here, but had known it was safe to leave a child here... He didn't want to think of it, and he worried greatly, even though he didn't know anything about the situation.

“We'll keep Host safe here if you leave.”, Edward said softly and smiled lightly. Dark nodded lightly in return. He wouldn't leave just yet, since Host seemed pretty attached to him for the time being, and he didn't want Host to feel bad being left alone again. He would get him used to the other egos, though.

Dark made his way to the studio then, because Wilford was the one person he trusted in the most, and Wilford wanted to get to know Host as well. The Jims tumbled into his way, and they were very excited about the child.  
“Jim! A new Jim, a small and young Jim, Jim! Together with dark Jim, Jim!”, Jim exclaimed, as the two Jims came up to Dark, one filming them, and the other Jim holding the microphone held it up into Dark's face.  
“Jim! Tell us about our small new Jim, dark Jim.”, Jim said, and Dark chuckled softly, nodding.   
“This is Host.”, Dark said, and Host squealed happily, wiggling in Dark's arms.  
“Hosht!”, Host exclaimed with a bright smile, and the Jims made excited noises, buzzing with excitement.  
“The small Jim as spoken, Jim!”, Jim exclaimed excitedly, and Jim nodded, agreeing with the same excitement.  
“I'm going to the studio. Do you want to come with?”, Dark asked with a light smile, and the Jims agreed quickly.

Together they made their way to the studio, where Wilford, Bim, and Edgar were. Wilford immediately bounced over when he saw Dark with Host, cooing over the little toddler.  
“Oh! There's my cute baby, and my cute darling.”, Wilford hummed, and he pressed a chaste kiss to Dark's lips, making him smile softly. Host curiously turned, blind gaze looking around curiously.  
“Hello there baby. I'm Wilford.”, Wilford said softly, and ruffled Host's hair, making him squeal in delight, and Wilford smiled brightly.  
“I felt like you wanted to get to know Host a little.”, Dark said softly and smiled, and Wilford smiled back, happily letting Host grab his fingers and tug on them, the toddler happily playing with Wilford's fingers.  
“Oh yes, that would be lovely.”, Wilford replied and nodded. “You didn't get to sleep much, did you?”, he asked then, looking worriedly at Dark. Dark _looked_ tired, his voice quiet as he spoke, and Wilford was pretty sure the bags under his eyes seemed darker than usual.

“Will!”, Host leaned away from Dark and reached for Wilford with both of his hands, making the pink man giggle. Looking at Dark for confirmation, Wilford took Host from him, carefully holding him in his arms. Host cheered happily, cuddling into Wilford with a bright smile.  
“There you go baby. Aren't you the cutest?”, Wilford hummed, and booped Host's nose, making him giggle happily. Host grabbed Wilford's hand again, taking to gnawing on Wilford's finger, the ego chuckling.  
“I want to look for who left him here.”, Dark said softly, gently petting Host's hair again, making the toddler give a happy sound. “I'm worried..”.  
Wilford nodded lightly, gently rocking Host in his arms. It'd be good if Host didn't get upset over Dark leaving then, and be okay with being around others.  
“When?”, Wilford asked softly, and Dark shook his head, shrugging slightly.  
“I'm not sure. Not now, maybe in a few days.”, Dark replied softly. He needed to make sure Host was alright here with the egos first, and that he was safe here, and he was just already really worried about the little toddler, wanting to protect him.

“Will!”, Host squealed again, and Wilford chuckled, looking at the toddler again.  
“Yes darling?”, he replied with a smile, and Host smiled brightly up at him, and his hear positively _melted_. The little darling was so cute, he just couldn't get over it.  
“”Whe'e's Dahk?”, Host asked, and Dark chuckled softly, gently taking one of Host's hand, making him squeak.  
“I'm right here little one.”, Dark said softly, and Host looked over, lighting up immediately and holding onto Dark's hand, blabbering happily.  
“Do you want to go clothes shopping?”, Wilford asked then, and Dark laughed softly, smiling.  
“Yeah. Let's go buy some things for our little one.”, Dark replied with a smile, and he gently took Host from Wilford again, the toddler not protesting. Host happily cuddled against Dark, holding onto him with one hand, and sucking on his thumb again.

Together the two of them went out, then, Dark trying his hardest to keep his aura to himself, and Wilford helped to let his partner not look like he had grey skin. Host was very happy just being carried, currently just wearing the onesie he had been found in. He seemed comfortable though, at the very least.

Wilford was probably more excited than Host to be surrounded by all the baby things, calling Dark over again and again to look at what absolutely adorable toy he had found, making Dark laugh softly and smile.  
Dark was more focused at first to find the essentials, sippy cups and one or two pacifiers, a clip for them, this and that he thought he'd need. Wilford meanwhile was carrying over stuffed toys -always letting Host feel them, to see if the toddler liked them- and blankets and toys.

Once they had these, they went to get clothes for Host together. Neither knew Host's size, but Dark opted for holding clothes against Host and pick something that looked a little too big.  
Host was there to touch everything they considered, since neither Dark nor Wilford wanted Host to be unhappy with his clothes. Shoes they could try on, thankfully, and picked a few they might need.

Host was very content just being carried around, and he was happy to be with Dark and Wilford, hearing their voices. He babbled softly to them sometimes, because he didn't feel like talking properly unless he needed to, and both of the men replied to him each time, making Host really happy.  
He loved them a whole lot already, they were so nice and kind to him. But Host missed someone else, because he was somewhere else with someone else now, and he missed his home, his family.

But he was happy with Dark, and Wilford, and they kept him from being sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't expect such long chapters all the time this is  
a lot lol  
but it's nice  
everything is so nice  
i love baby hosty  
he's cute


	3. Chapter 3

Dark sat in his office, Host in his lap. He was napping, now wearing a new onesie Wilford had bought -it was a cute black bunny, and really soft, which seemed to make Host really happy- and Dark was working a little. Host had refused to leave Dark's side, so he kept him on his lap as he worked, making sure the toddler used the pacifier they had bought instead of his thumb.  
Dark was holding the note in his hands, looking over it again and again. He was worried, he was itching to go and search for them, but he knew he couldn't. Not just yet, not with Host, and he wasn't sure if they were in danger or not, and if the danger would have passed by now already or not.

“_His name is Host_

_He's blind_

_He's really easy to take care of, my cute buttercup_

_I can't keep him with me now_

_I'm sorry_

_I made a mistake_

_Please take care of him for me_

_I love him_

_-A”_

Decorated with spots of blood that had dripped onto it, smudged stains of fingers that had held the paper and the pen that wrote. It worried Dark a lot, still. Who had this been? A parent for Host? A sibling? He wasn't sure, he couldn't be sure, and it worried him almost more that he couldn't properly guess even.  
Someone had known about the manor, had known it was _safe_, but.. not safe enough for the person to stay here as well? Maybe the person themselves had been dangerous? He didn't know, and he _needed_ to know.  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair, putting the note down again. Host whined and squirmed, and Dark sat back in his chair, gently wrapping both arms around the toddler and gently rocking him.  
“Shh... it's okay little one. You're safe.”, Dark mumbled softly, gently running a hand over Host's head. The little toddler whimpered, and Dark continued to gentle hush him and murmur soft reassurances, until Host had calmed down again and slept peacefully once more.

“Who left you here? And Why?”, Dark mumbled, gently continuing to pet Host's head, feeling his soft hair. He was adorable, with his bright golden eyes, and the unique white little spots all over him. The little white strand in his hair, barely noticeable. He wondered if his family had that too -he was pretty sure Edward had mentioned it was vitiligo.  
Maybe they would have, and if Dark saw them, he would know immediately that they were related to Host. He just hoped for the best, he wanted the little toddler to be okay and happy, and whoever left him here too. He couldn't help but worry.

Dark continued working then, making sure that Host laid comfortably in his arms and on his lap, until Host eventually woke up again. The toddler shifted and whined softly, which caught Dark's attention, and he laid down his pen to look down at Host.  
“Hosty?”, he asked softly, and Host stretched, blinking owlishly up at Dark. It made him smile, and he gently booped Host's nose, which made the toddler squeak and giggle happily, grabbing for Dark's finger. Dark let him take it, the pacifier falling out of Host's mouth as he laughed happily.

“Hung'y!”, Host exclaimed, and Dark chuckled softly.   
“Alright. Let's go get you some food.”, Dark replied with a smile, and carefully stood, holding Host against himself. He loved carrying him around, even though Host was probably old enough to walk already. He hadn't tried yet, but they'd probably find out soon.

Dark made his way to the kitchen, carrying Host against him as he walked. He hummed softly, the little toddler babbling happily at Dark. Dark replied softly, which made Host beam like a little sun, and possibly melted Dark's heart. He was just such a cute bean, small and adorable.  
Once they had reached the kitchen, Dark didn't feel comfortable with sitting Host down anywhere, afraid he might fall off and hurt himself. He was perhaps a little protective over Host, and perhaps worried just a bit too much. He loved the little guy, and he knew he had only had him for a day, but he cared for him immensely already.

“What would you like, Host?”, Dark asked the toddler in his arms. Host wiggled and babbled, and Dark chuckled softly. He should probably make something Host could eat without problem and would cure his hunger too.  
“Would you like some fruits?”, Dark asked, showing Host apples and bananas, and Host shook his head strongly, “Nuh-uh!”.  
Dark hummed, thinking. “Do you want some bread?”, he asked. “And something sweet on top? Chocolate?”, he showed Host, because he wanted to make sure Host learned, and Host nodded, excited. “Uh-huh!”.  
Dark chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Host's forehead. “Alright baby. I'll make you a tasty sandwich.”, he hummed. He got to work to make Host something to eat, and found Wilford had bought some sandwich cutters -these things to make sandwiches into cute shapes. Dark laughed softly, knowing Host couldn't even see it, but perhaps the shape would be interesting for him.

Once that was done, Dark gave a dinosaur shaped sandwich to Host, munching on the cut off rests himself. Host squealed happily being given food, and he happily began munching on it. Dark smiled softly, happy that Host was happy. The little toddler was so adorable, he couldn't believe how cute he was.  
“Such a cute darling.”, Dark murmured, watching Host. He was always careful to keep his aura as close to himself as possible whenever Host was close. He didn't want the poor little one to feel so cold being inside his aura, even if he couldn't see how his aura would turn him monochrome. Keeping it close to himself was tiring, but Dark didn't mind. As long as Host was happy and safe, he was fine.

Oliver peeked into the kitchen, little beeping sounds coming from him giving him away, and Dark looked over to him. Oliver beeped in surprise when he was spotted, before he was blushing a light yellow, and Dark chuckled lightly.  
“Come in, Oliver. It's alright.”, Dark hummed, and Oliver fidgeted a little, before coming inside.  
“Sorry. I was just.... I noticed you came here with Host.”, he said softly, and his gaze wandered to the toddler in Dark's arm, happily munching on his sandwich, and Dark smiled softly.  
“It's quite alright. I'm certain Host would be happy to get to know you.”, Dark said, and Oliver seemed to light up, looking excited and hopeful. Host, having heard his name, made a questioning sound, blinking up at Dark.

“Would you like to meet Oliver?”, Dark asked softly, gently bouncing Host, making him laugh softly.   
“Oli!”, Host cheered, and Oliver made some happy beeping sounds, and Dark laughed softly. He let Oliver take Host from him then, careful. Oliver took Host and held him against himself, the toddler making a curious sound.  
Holding his sandwich with one hand, his other pat against Oliver, feeling the synthetic skin beneath his fingers, and the strange warmthness of the android. Dark was cold to the touch, though Host was never bothered by that. And Oliver was warm, firm but also sort of soft, and he liked it too.  
“Oli?”, Host said, and Oliver smiled, holding Host against himself.   
“Yes.”, Oliver said, and Host beamed up at the other, and happy cheerful beeps came from Oliver as the little one looked at him with the most adorable face. Seeing Host smile so bright and happy was just the best thing.

“Oli!”, Host cheered, and Oliver giggled, happy beeps accompanying the sound. It made Host laugh, making beeping sounds himself, though his were just sounds, and Oliver's were proper beeps, of course.  
Oliver giggled happily, and nuzzled against Host, and Host squealed in delight.  
“Don't forget to eat, Host.”, Dark hummed, gently taking Host's hand and reminding him of the sandwich he was holding.  
“Thank'u Dahk!”, Host said with a bright smile, and Dark smiled softly, feeling incredibly happy and proud of the other. He had no clue how well Host could speak yet, since he didn't talk a lot, and usually preferred one words, but it was just... so cute to listen to him.

Host happily ate his sandwich, and Oliver watched him, gently bouncing him sometimes. He was really happy just holding him, he was such an adorable bean.  
“Can I play some with him?”, Oliver asked after a while, and Dark hummed lightly, nodding.  
“Sure. But I'm pretty sure he'll be upset if I leave.”, he said and chuckled softly. Oliver smiled lightly and nodded.  
“I don't mind at all.”, Oliver replied with a smile. He was more than happy to have Dark around, happy that he could play with Host and see more of him. Host was so adorable, and it'd be good for Host to get used to be around others.

Once Host was done with his food, Oliver carried him, Dark following along, to go to the common room. Wilford had _already_ made a corner for Host to play in, with the toys they had bought, blankets, pillows. Oliver had gotten some children books that had different textures to feel. Pretty much everyone who found something for the toddler brought something there.  
Oliver set Host down, and Host squeaked softly, feeling the soft blanket beneath him. Cooing, Host ran his hands over the soft texture, before he giggled happily, patting his hands on the ground.  
Oliver and Dark sat down as well, and Dark was content to just sit back and watch as the two of them played, just here to talk to Host when he thought Dark was gone. He was clearly scared of Dark leaving him, having gotten attached to Dark after he had found him outside.

Oliver and Host carefully built small towers then, Host happily stacking them up and pushing them down again, squealing in delight whenever they tumbled to the ground, softly thumping on the blanketed ground.  
Dark watched them, smiling softly, happy watching Host. The little toddler pushed himself up to stand, wobbly, and Dark sat straighter, ready to catch him if he was going to fall.  
“Whe'e's Dahk?”, Host asked, looking around, looking helpless.  
“I'm right here darling. “, Dark said softly, gently reaching to Host and touching his arm. “Right here sweetheart.”.  
“Dahk!”, Host lit up, and he walked to Dark, and Dark made a soft happy sound, while Oliver beeped in excitement. Host did stumble when he was close to Dark, and he fell right into Dark's waiting arms.  
“Got you!”, Host laughed brightly, and Dark couldn't help but smile, hugging Host and holding him close.  
“You got me!”, Dark agreed with a smile, and Host giggled happily.

Oliver meanwhile had taken a little video of them, how Host had tumbled into Dark's arms, and how absolutely happy he was with the toddler in his arms, to send it to the egos' groupchat.  
Of course most everyone replied immediately, and Wilford was absolutely _fanning over his partner_ because _god was he cute!!!_ While the rest of the comments consisted of how cute Host was, and how happy Dark looked with him.  
It was sort of sad to think about, how Dark usually just seemed _tired_, but with Host he seemed incredibly happy, which made everyone happy as well. Dark never had much time, staying in his office a lot, working until late of the night.

Now he was out a lot more, he's already spend almost the entire day with Host, and perhaps he would be out more now with their little one now being attached to him. That'd be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark is a sad but also very happy bean  
Also very worried bean  
And we still don't know shit about  
Who'd've guessed  
Author boiiiiiiiiii  
Hosty is the happy bean and Author is the sad bean of the bunch  
wonder how much happy fluff there'll be before we find out  
about the author boi  
:D


	4. Chapter 4

Dark was working in the office, and Host had decided he wanted to explore. Or rather, he was bored sitting around listening to Dark be quiet, and had decided that he wanted to explore his new home.

So currently, Host was slowly walking through the hallways. He had a big lollipop from Wilford he was sucking on, humming to himself as he wandered around in big steps. Well, big steps considering his size, of course. Waddling around, feeling the soft carpet beneath his feet. He did wear socks, the ones with the rubber nobs on the bottom to prevent sliding. Slipping and falling down would probably end in disaster.

When he heard beeping, his thoughts immediately went to Oliver, because it sounded like Oli's beeping, and immediately he picked up the pace.  
“Oli!”, he called, excited. Host yelped when he stumbled and lost his balance, but instead of falling to the ground, he was caught by a firm arm.  
“You should try and be more careful.”, Google spoke, and Host whined softly, the android putting him back on his feet. Host wasn't even reaching the android's hips!  
“Oli?”, Host questioned, looking up at Google, a little helpless. There were so many people here, but he tried his hardest to remember who everyone was. At least so far, everyone's voices were very different.

“No, Google.”, Google corrected, sighing. He didn't understand why everyone was so obsessed with Host, though he didn't understand most emotions.  
“Goog?”, Host asked, tilting his head, furrowing his brows. The name was hard for him still, though he also just really liked nicknames. He could get away with not pronouncing things right even though he could.  
“Google.”, Google looked down at the child, beeping.

“Goog.”

“Google.”

“Goog.”

“Google.

“Goog!”

“_Google_.”

“_Googs!”_.

Host giggled brightly, and while Google had been annoyedly beeping previously, he felt himself relax a little, watching the little boy. He didn't know why, but hearing Host giggle made him relax, and he found a little smile on his lips.

“Googs, up! Up!”, Host held his arms out and up for Google to pick him up, and the android couldn't find it in himself to deny the request. He carefully picked Host up, holding the toddler underneath his arms, just holding him up off the ground. Host laughed, swinging his legs.  
Google had no idea how to treat a small human like this one, though so far, Host didn't seem very bothered by it.  
“Googs hold?”, Host asked then, because it _did_ get uncomfortable like this. Google pulled Dark close then, letting him sit on his hip, like he he had seen Dark do previously. Host made himself comfortable it seemed, before holding onto Google with both of his little hands.

“What now?”, Google asked, looking at the child in his arms. He was a little helpless, not having expected to have to take care of the child by himself. He knew Oliver had taken care of him before, so perhaps he should go to his extension to get help.  
Help. How pathetic, that he needed _help_. He wasn't _meant_ to need help. He wasn't some useless thing that needed to be told how to do things, and when and where.  
“Goooogs!”, Host pulled Google out of his thoughts, the android blinking and looking down at Host, who was patting his hands against Google's chest.  
“Yes?”, Google asked, not seeing what may be wrong with Host that needed his attention.  
“No bad thunking.”, Host said, and Google tilted his head, blinking a little, before nodding slowly. How odd.  
“No bad thoughts.”, he replied, and Host nodded lightly as well, then. The android was definitely confused as to what the toddler meant, but he seemed to have satisfied him with that answer.

Google decided to carry Host to his office then, if only because Oliver had spend time with Host before, so he would know what to do with the toddler. Host seemed pretty content to lean against Google and listen to his core humming, smiling to himself and babbling quietly sometimes.  
“Goog?”, Host spoke up when they were almost at Google's office.  
“Yes, Host?”, Google replied, beeping in question, and shifting how he held Host, making him bounce with it, which made Host giggle softly.  
“Googs beeping?”, Host questioned, and imitated a beeping sound, giggling to himself. Google beeped in reply, and Host laughed happily, patting his hands against Google's chest.

They arrived at Google's office soon, then, and Google opened the door. Host had quietened down by now, though Google didn't bother to check why. The toddler would tell him if he needed something, Google was certain.  
When he entered, the other three looked towards him, and immediately Oliver melted at the sight of Google carrying Host, and Host _sleeping against him_. The toddler did like to take his naps, and it was afternoon. And Host had eaten a lollipop, though Google wasn't sure how sugar helped to keep a child awake or let them sleep.

“It seems our guest has fallen asleep.”, Red stated, looking from where he was sitting at his desk. Google looked to Host in his arms, seeing him sucking on his thumb as he leaned against him, and he nodded lightly, beeping in confirmation.  
“I will keep him here with us until he wakes.”, Google decided, and went to his desk, sitting down and making sure Host was comfortable in his lap, still able to hold onto him with his free hand.  
Red and Green beeped in confirmation, while Oliver sounded far more excited in his beeping, nodding. He loved the toddler, Host was incredibly adorable, and with the stoic Google... absolutely heart-melting!

The four of them worked quietly to let Host sleep, the toddler sometimes shifting and babbling in his sleep. Sometimes, Google reached from his keyboard to instead play with Host's hair, which always caused a happy little sound from the toddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's pretty short but writing is getting harder again :')  
dunno how much more... happy fluffy hosty baby.......  
i do definitely want to write certain chapter so. at least that's still coming!


	5. Chapter 5

Often times, Dark slept in his own room. He and Wilford were together, yes, and Dark loved sleeping with him, being near him as much as possible. But whenever Dark worked too long, or when he was in especially much pain, he preferred his own bed, and sleeping alone.  
His own bed was incredibly soft, and he had weighted blankets -he slept a lot better with something heavy on top of him.

Host had quickly discovered that, and he enjoyed laying on top of Dark as they slept. Dark kept an arm wrapped around him to make sure he was safe and didn't fall off. And Host was really happy being close to Dark, especially since Dark was always cold to the touch, and Host got really hot sometimes.  
And Dark, truthfully, enjoyed having Host's warmth seep into him. He always enjoyed when Wilford cuddled close to him too, because he was a living furnace.

Today, they had had a movie night.

Host was laying in Wilford's lap, sitting sideways on it to lean against Wilford's tummy and chest, while his legs laid on Dark's lap. Dark was sitting next to Wilford, his head resting on Wilford's shoulder. Wilford had his arms wrapped around Host, and was making sure that they only picked kid-friendly movies. To make the Jims happy, they were watching Disney movies, which did also really make Wilford happy, loving the old classics.  
Host had gotten tired quickly, even though he could only listen to the movies instead of actually watching. He was asleep by the time most of the egos had fallen asleep and they turned the TV off, Dark half asleep next to Wilford.

“Darkipoo. Time to go sleep.”, Wilford murmured, gently nudging Dark. The other hummed, shifting and nuzzling against Wilford.  
“Come on darling.”, Wilford laughed softly, and Dark chuckled tiredly.  
“Fine, fine.”, he replied, slowly sitting back upright, before stretching, bones cracking, making Wilford wince.  
“You alright?”, Wilford asked softly, and Dark nodded lightly, standing up with a groan.  
“You don't sound so peachy.”, Wilford was worried about his partner, of course he was!   
“I'm alright.”, Dark reassured Wilford, smiling lightly at the other. Wilford still looked uncertain, before he nodded lightly.  
“Do you wanna sleep in your room again?”, Wilford asked softly. Dark hadn't spend a night with him... basically since ….he had found Host. Wilford knew it was because Dark was having bad days, and didn't want to overwhelm Host with being close to another person while sleeping, but... still.

Host squirmed, whining softly. “Wan' Dahk please..”, he mumbled, blinking tiredly up at Wilford, barely able to keep his eyes open.  
Dark chuckled softly, reaching over and gently petting Host's head.  
“I won't leave you darling.”, he said softly, and Host hummed lightly, closing his eyes again. He was tired, incredibly so, and just wanted to sleep.  
“Let's go to sleep then, Darkidoodle.”, Wilford said with a soft smile, pressing a soft kiss to Dark's lips. Dark happily kissed back, before they made their way out the living room to go to their room.

Wilford made sure that their bed was as soft as Dark's own bed, even if he liked it a little firmer himself. He'd do anything to know that Dark was as comfortable as they could make it.  
Getting into bed, Dark was so used to having Host on top of him, that he was confused when he wasn't, and instead Host laid between the two of them. Host immediately cuddled close to Dark though, making him chuckle lightly. An arm slung over Host, Wilford held his hand, and both of them smiled lightly.

It was the middle of the night when Host was having a nightmare. He was squirming and whimpering, and eventually woke Wilford with it.  
“Hosty?”, Wilford murmured, gently reaching over to run his hand through Host's hair. “Hosty, it's okay... it's just a bad dream..”, he mumbled, hoping to help soothe the child.  
Host whined, a soft sob leaving him, and Wilford grew really worried, waking up more. He pushed himself up slightly, reaching over to Dark. He hated waking him, but he hoped Dark could help Host better than he could.  
“Dark? Dark, Host needs you.”, Wilford gently woke Dark, until Dark stirred. Once he heard Host's soft sobbing, Dark was awake quickly and gently pulled Host close to himself.  
“Host. Host sweetie, it's okay. Wake up.”, Dark gently murmured to Host. The coldness of his body seemed to help, and Dark continued to gently talk to Host, until Host woke up, clutching Dark's shirt in his hands.

“There you are..”, Dark murmured softly, seeing Host's eyes blink open. He was still crying, little sobs leaving him and tears running down his cheeks.  
“Whe-whe'e's..”, Host sniffed, rubbing his eyes. “Whe'e's daddy?...”, he asked, and Dark could feel his heart break at the quesiton.  
“Whe'e's my daddy?...”, Host sniffed, fresh hot tears running down his cheeks. “I- I miss daddy...”.  
Dark gently hugged Host, and the toddler clung to his shirt, nuzzling into Dark's chest, sobbing against him. Dark looked heartbroken, hearing Host sobbing, asking for his daddy. Looking over at Wilford, he seemed to be in the same sort of pain. It was painful to hear Host so heart-wrenchingly sad.

Dark and Wilford tried their hardest to calm Host and help him, but it was just incredibly hard for the young boy. He missed his dad more than anything it appeared like, and neither Dark nor Wilford could help. They could go look for whoever was related to Host of course, but who could say if they could find them?  
Neither had any sort of idea what had happened to Host and his dad, and only knew what they had from the information on the note and having Host here with them suddenly, but not his dad.

Host fell asleep again after a good while, leaving both Dark and Wilford exhausted and worried, as well as feeling terrible for their darling. Of course Host wasn't actually theirs, but the last few days they had spend together...  
“I'm worried.”, Dark mumbled, reaching over to Wilford to hold his hand again, Wilford squeezing gently.  
“Me too.”, Wilford agreed quietly, nodding. He had scooted closer, Host close to the both of them. There was enough room between Wilford and Host not to squeeze him though, and not to get him too hot.  
“I need to go look for his dad.”, Dark muttered. He couldn't just.. ignore this. Host had had a nightmare, probably about what had happened that had left his dad leaving him here, and it reminded him of how he wasn't here with him now.  
“You've been having a lot of bad days.”, Wilford commented, worried. “We could go look? Me, and maybe a Google, you know...”. He was just as worried as Dark, but he was also really worried about _Dark_.

“I...”, Dark took a deep breath, sighing. Wilford was right. It didn't _have_ to be him to go out and search for Host's dad, but... still.  
“And Host is really attached to you too. You can leave it to us to go look, okay?”, Wilford reached over to gently caress Dark's cheek. Dark still looked torn, before he nodded lightly.  
“Yeah. You're... you're right.”, Dark gave in, nodding lightly. He knew Host needed him more with him than out there looking for his dad. Host had gotten attached to him after all.  
Wilford smiled softly, and lightly booped Dark's nose, making Dark scrunch up his face, and Wilford smiled.  
“Let's go back to sleeping.”, Wilford said and smiled softly, and Dark hummed, nodding lightly.  
“Yeah. Let's.”, he agreed quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not as happy as the rest  
the beginning was misleading wasnt it :D  
i think  
maybe the next chapter will be the last?  
I'm not sure what more fluff to do with all of the boys and stuff  
just one more chapter with hostys daddy coming home to his baby  
probably


	6. Chapter 6

“We'll be off, then.”, Wilford said softly and smiled at Dark. Dark hummed and nodded lightly, leaning over to press a kiss to Wilford's lips.  
“Stay safe.”, Dark replied, and Wilford chuckled, smiling.  
“Of course, Darkling. You keep Hosty safe.”, he hummed, and Dark nodded again.  
“I'll make sure he's fine.”, Dark chuckled softly, and Wilford pressed a kiss to the tip of Dark's nose.  
“Good. I'll see you when we're back!”, Wilford smiled brightly, and together with Green and Red went out to go search for Host's dad. The only place nearby was the forest, so they were going to look there first, before starting to look elsewhere.

After a few hours, there was a knock at the front door. Dark had stayed with Host in the common room, playing with building blocks. Oliver had joined them after a while, bringing blocks that had carved letters on them for Host to feel, which entertained the toddler a lot.   
When the knocking came, Dark was the one to stand up. He set Host on the ground next to Oliver, before standing, and left the room to go to the front door. It was... very rare someone knocked on their door. Why would anyone? All of the egos were welcome here, though... he supposed if an ego didn't live here they wouldn't know, and wouldn't want to charge in here unannounced or uninvited.

He opened the door, a little apprehensive, unsure as to who it might be. He was greeted with a person who looked like an ego, but mildly different. _And with vitiligo_.  
Tired golden eyes looked at Dark, his black button-up rumpled and creased, sleeves pushed up, and stained.  
“I'd like to pick Host up again.”, he said, and Dark was conflicted. Because on one hand, the man _looked_ like he could be Host's dad, but on the other hand, it could just as well be anyone.

He hadn't thought of Host, though. Because Host had been curious and waddled to the hallway, and Oliver was just as curious and didn't stop the toddler, peeking out to look at Dark and the door, as well as keeping an eye on Host.  
When Host heard their visitor's voice, though, he stepped into the hall, making Oliver look down at him. “Daddy?”.  
Author looked at Host when he heard his voice, and lightened up slightly. “Yeah buttercup. It's daddy.”.  
Host immediately darted down the hall, a bright excited smile on his lips. “Daddy!”, he called, happy. Dark couldn't do anything to prevent the little one from rushing towards them without risking injury, so he stepped aside.  
Host threw himself at Author, who easily picked him up and held him close to his chest. Dark noticed how both of Author's hands were bandaged, and how his face scrunched up in pain when he picked Host up. Staying silent for the sake of not letting Host know.

“Daddy! You'e back!”, Host was extremely happy, arms wrapped around Author's neck, legs around his middle, and Author was holding him up and against him, clearly in pain as he used his hands.  
“I'm back buttercup. It's okay now.”, Author murmured, and Host giggled happily, holding tightly onto Author.  
“Thanks for looking after him.”, Author addressed Dark then, who felt... perhaps a little jealous. Of course Host was Author's child, but these past few days had been... they had been really nice, and he really loved Host.  
“Of course.”, Dark replied, hands smoothing over his suit. He still kept looking from Host back to Author and so forth, needing to make sure the child was happy and okay.  
“I.. I didn't know where else to leave him. I couldn't... Something happened, and I wouldn't have been able to take care of him.”, Author said softly, Host shifting in his arms to suck on his thumb again, comfortable.

“Your hands?”, Dark questioned, and Author nodded lightly.   
“One of the reasons, yes.”, he confirmed. Dark had no clue how bad it was, but it were both hands, and every movement seemed to be painful.  
“We have a doctor. He can take a look.”, Dark said, and Host hummed and nodded.  
“Ed's nice.”, he mumbled, and Author looked down at Host with a soft smile.  
“That's good. I think we can go to him then.”, Author agreed and nodded lightly. “If it's alright.”.  
“Of course. You are one of us, after all.”, Dark said and smiled lightly, and Author seemed a little relieved. Having his hands useless and Host with him, he didn't want to risk angering anyone who could harm either of them.

Dark led Author then, and Author held Host close as they walked. Oliver waved slightly as they passed by, Author offering nothing more but a look. He wasn't in the mood to try a smile, and he didn't have hands free to wave back even if he wanted to.  
Thankfully they didn't pass anyone else, and soon arrived at Edward's little clinic, and Dark entered first, announcing their presence. Edward looked a little startled when he saw Author, before noticing the bandages.  
“Alright, come sit down. I'll take a look at them.”, Edward addressed Author immediately, and he just nodded, walking to where Edward had motioned towards the examination table to sit up upon. Host sat on his lap, not minding it at all.  
“Hi Ed.”, Host said softly, obviously getting tired. It was close to the afternoon by now, and of course Host needed his nap.  
“Hey little buddy.”, Edward greeted back with a smile. He was getting fresh bandages, and a few other things, before coming over and carefully unwrapping the bandages around Author's hands.  
“Oh fuck. That looks nasty..”, Edward muttered under his breath. The hand he unwrapped had severe burns, Edward would guess second or even third degree. Next to blisters was raw skin, and he understood why the man must be in so much pain.  
“The other one's the same.”, Author muttered. It hurt almost more to have it unwrapped than picking Host up, so he hoped Edward would wrap it up again soon.

Edward took a deep breath and nodded. He stood and got a bowl and filled it with cold water.  
“Soak.”, he instructed Author, and gently pushed his hand underwater. Author winced at first, before he relaxed slightly. His second hand soon joined the first, and Author was glad Host had already fallen asleep on his bed.  
“What the hell did you do?”, Edward asked, grabbing ointments for the burns.  
“I was shot in my back, which would've killed me if I didn't use my powers to heal myself, which in turn had the consequence of burning my hands incredibly bad.”, Author explained, and Edward slowly nodded.  
“And who are you?”, Dark asked then, not having left. Of course not, he needed to know about this new ego.  
“I'm the Author. What I write becomes reality. Most of the time.”, Author replied, and Dark nodded lightly. He's never heard of Author, though he could guess why. He had probably came into being in his own home, wherever that was, and never came here before. Or he had, since he had sent Host here, but never actually came in? Dark didn't really remember if Author had been here before...

“I'm Edward Iplier.”, Edward introduced himself, uncaring if Dark was lost in thought or not. “I made sure Host is alright and stuff. No need to worry.”.  
Author smiled lightly at Edward, nodding. “Thank you. He's my everything.”, he said softly, looking down at the sleeping child in his arms. He loved him more than anything, and he would do whatever he could to make sure Host was safe.  
Edward smiled lightly in return. “He's an incredibly sweet kid. We all really love him.”.  
Author chuckled softly, nodding. “I can imagine. Host is just so lovable.”.  
“He got pretty attached to Dark, since he found him.”, Edward said, making Dark blush, and Author laughed lightly.   
“Of course. With me not around, he needed someone else safe.”, Author hummed, smiling softly down at his child. He was glad to know that everyone liked Host at the very least.

“You could stay here, if you like.”, Dark spoke up then, and Author looked over to Dark. “You can have a library here. Your own room, with Host.”.  
Author hummed lightly, looking down at Host, uncertain. He would probably really miss everyone if they went back to their cabin, and he didn't want Host to be lonely. It seemed like here he might have a lot of other people to play with, and he'd be safe. They'd both be safe.  
“I.. I'll think about it.”, Author mumbled, and Dark nodded lightly. “You can still stay here tonight, at the very least. A temporary room for you.”.  
Author nodded lightly. “Yeah. That sounds good.”, he replied lightly. He couldn't just go home now with Host, he needed to talk about the situation with his child.

“Alright, let's wrap your hands back up, _properly_.”, Edward said, and Author rolled his eyes, letting Edward move his hands.  
“I have no medical training _and_ I was living alone with Host.”, Author countered and stuck his tongue out at Edward, making the doctor snort.  
“Yea yea, excuses excuses.”, Edward was still gentle as he applied the ointment, and Author scrunched up his nose.  
“You're an ass.”.  
“You too.”, Edward replied offhandedly, and Author made a face again, but stayed quiet. Letting Edward wrap his hands properly, and easing the pain finally.  
“Take some painkillers. I already know you won't stop using your hands, but try not to anyways.”, Edward said and gave him a pack of painkillers Author could take.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.”.

Once Author's hands were taken care of, Dark showed Author a room he could stay at. Author thanked him lightly, stating he'd stay here with Host, and just come get him if someone needed him.  
Author went to bed with Host then, keeping him close to himself, and fell asleep as well then soon. He was exhausted, finding his way here with the usage of his powers had taken quite a bit out of him, and the relief of finding Host too.

They both slept pretty much until Oliver came to wake them and make sure both of them got something to eat. Author grumbled when he was woken, shifting and rubbing his eyes, looking tiredly over at the android.  
“You're the one.. that was there when I came.”, he muttered, slowly sitting up. Host was stirring too, chasing the warmth of Author.  
“Yeah. I'm Oliver. Or Google Yellow.”, Oliver introduced himself with a smile. “I love Host. He's really cute!”.  
Author chuckled lightly and nodded. “Yeah. I'm glad he has so many friends now.”, Author replied lightly, and Oliver giggled lightly, nodding.  
“Daddy?..”, Host mumbled, sitting up slowly and hugging Author again.  
“I'm here buttercup.”, Author said softly, pulling Host into his lap.  
“I was here to tell you we made some food, if you'd like something.”, Oliver said then, smiling lightly.

“Ah. Thanks.”, Author mumbled, shifting so Host sat in his lap properly.  
“We'll come in a moment.”, he said, and Oliver nodded lightly. Sensing Author wanted to be alone with Host, he left them alone in their oom.

“Host?”, Author spoke softly, and Host hummed, rubbing his eyes.  
“Do you want to stay here?”, Author asked, gently running his hand over Host's hair. Host hummed lightly, before nodding.  
“Like f'iends.”, he replied softly, and Author smiled lightly.  
“No more cabin, just us two?”, he wanted to make sure that Host was sure what he wanted.  
“Mhh... Som' cabin som' home?”, Host asked, looking up at Author and smiled lightly.  
“Sounds good buttercup.”, Author replied and pressed kisses all over Host's face, making the toddler squeal and squirm in Author's lap, laughing happily. Once Author let up, Host was out of breath, but giggling softly still, happily smiling.

“Let's go eat something.”, Author said, and Host nodded.  
“Eat!”, he agreed and giggled. Author standing and picking Host up, carrying him on his hip, so he could let one hand rest at the very least. He hoped that living here wouldn't be too bad. But, since Host was okay with it, it'd be fine. And they could always still go back to the cabin, and take a little vacation from the many egos living here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning was sort of really rushed but i just didnt know what to do and im so tired lol  
motivation is running really low again, but i really want to finish at least what ive already started  
so this one and One and the Same, which ill hopefully work on next again then  
so yea this is the last chapter? at least for the time being perhaps one day if i think for smth else i can add it lol  
idk its not perfect but whatever  
i hope you enjoyed this, and im really happy if you did!!


End file.
